Merlin Slash 100 word challenge
by LunarFlare14
Summary: Merlin 100 word challenge, SLASH Arhur/Merlin Merthur Arlin; this is my cure for writer's block. Contains a Multidrabble Modern AU where Merlin becomes Arthur's French tutor. with other random drabbles and plot lines included.
1. Introduction

Introduction-

The blond man had been sitting across from him in the library for twenty minutes. He spent ten of them trying to convince himself he couldn't possibly know the guy; the other ten was spent plucking up the courage to say something. "Do I know you?" He finally asked the blond, trying his best not to seem like a creeper, "I mean… Have we met before?"

The blond lifted his head from his book- _The Prince, Machiavelli_- and raised an eyebrow. But when the blond looked him straight in the face, he stared. It was the most bizarre thing, how strange it was. The blond was an extremely attractive bloke; Muscular, tan, well groomed. This nagging sense in him said he knew this guy. But that couldn't be right.

"No… No I do not think we have. Do you live in the dorm?"

"Never been there."

The other man furrowed his brow. "So, I don't know you?" He shook his head. "What's your name?"

"Merlin."

"Arthur. What are you studying?"

"Physics. You?

"Business."

They looked at each other for a long time after that. Merlin did not know what to think. "Well, this is awkward."

"Agreed… Maybe you just _look_ like someone I knew."

"You look nothing like anyone I've ever met."

Arthur ducked his head. "Don't be ridiculous." But his ears were bright red. Merlin bit his lip to hide a smile. "Are you hungry, Merlin?"

"A little."

"Treat me to lunch." Arthur gathered his things from around him and began to put them in his satchel.

Merlin gawked. "Why should I?"

"You're the one who started the awkward conversation not me. The least you can do for my trouble is buy me lunch."


	2. Snow

2. Snow

Merlin hated the snow. If he found whatever sorcerer or witch or goblin was that was making the weather so cold he would have them strung up from the tallest tower in the castle. This morning he had on almost every piece of clothing he owned and was still cold. Arthur, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the weather shift. He was outside in the courtyard wearing only one of his fur lined jackets more than he usually wore. "Isn't it glorious Merlin!"

Merlin mumbled. "If you like freezing your pants off, yes."

"Don't be a stick in the mud." A large mass of cold smacked him in the face. The prince stood at the ready with another ball in his hand.

"If you think you are getting any tonight, you're mad." Merlin glared ice daggers, as he turned away and went back in the castle. "I'd rather risk freezing to death on my own."

"Merlin! Don't even joke about such things… Merlin? " Arthur followed him inside. "Merlin you can't mean that… Don't ignore me! Merlin you will be in my chambers tonight and that's final... MERLIN!" Merlin grinned under his scarf as he led him back to his rooms.


	3. Guardian

3. Guardian

Arthur sighed in exasperation. "I am telling you, Merlin, I saw it! It was this blue… Magical light!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What magical being would send a light to guide you?"

Arthur pursed his lips. "Alright, maybe you have a slight point but it… I don't know. It felt like someone was watching over me. Like a guardian angel. I felt-" He stopped, blushing a bit before turning. "It doesn't matter."

But Merlin stopped him. "How did it feel?"

Arthur's shoulders slumped and he looked around. "I felt… I don't know. Warm. Safe. Like I was… Protected… And loved." Merlin smiled, but Arthur shoved past him. "Shut up, it doesn't matter anyway. It was still magic. My father would have a hissy fit if he knew."

"But that magic guided you to safety?"

Arthur bit his lip. "Father is not flexible when it comes to sorcery, you know that."

"And you are?" Arthur glared at him, before he nodded and walked away. Merlin couldn't help but grin.


	4. Please

4. Please

Arthur was thinking on what Gwen had told him about being grateful when he had resided with her. It had left in him the strangest sort of… Unease. Was he really such a prat?… No, not him. "Merlin? Have I ever thanked you?"

Merlin stopped mid scrub of Arthur's boot. "What?"

"Thanked you."

Merlin appeared to give that some thought. "Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Do you feel unappreciated?

"Every day."

"If I thanked you now, would you believe I was grateful?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Yet you stay?"

Merlin set down the boot, giving him that look he gets when he is about to turn into a hundred year old soul and spout something obscenely profound or touching. "I will never need your thanks, Arthur. I know you believe I am forced to obey but I chose to serve. I could have stayed home. I could still go home. But if I leave, I will be missing out on my first, best destiny."

So today it was touching.

"Do you hear yourself sometimes?"

"All the time actually. Sounds right insane, I know. But it is true."

Arthur shook his head. "So I'm stuck with you?"

"Pretty much."

"Not even if I beg pretty please?"

"Not even then."

"You are such a stick in the mud."

AUTHOR's NOTE: Did LF14 just make a Star Trek ref in there somewhere? Why yes, she did.


	5. Malice

5. Malice

Arthur continued his futile efforts of banging down the door. He wouldn't forgive Uther if he went through with it. Never. "Father! Let me out! You can't lock me away forever! I know you can hear me!" He'd been locked in his room for four days now while they hunted him. Arthur prayed they never found him. He prayed to every god and goddess ever worshiped in their land for one to protect him. Merlin was the best friend he ever had. Suddenly the doors swung open and Arthur stepped back.

Uther was shaking his head. "Put some decent clothes on. We're addressing the public today. The knights are returning from their search." He then gave Arthur a serious glare. "Don't do anything foolish."

Arthur glared back but turned as the two guards at his father's side moved into his room and shut the door once more. He changed quickly and was led down the stairs to the balcony over the court yard… Where his father observed all his executions.

When he arrived his father was already speaking, "-And so we honor our knights, Sir Kaye and Sir Leon, who bravely fought on as their comrades fell around them in order to slay the sorcerer."

It was as if a block of ice had incased his heart. His chest felt heavy and a weight of sorrow and anger crystallized in the place of the beating muscle. Sir Leon, who had been quietly standing by, inched closer to the prince. He looked nearly tearful as he slipped something into the prince's hand.

A blue scarf.

Arthur clutched it numbly as his father droned on and on about goodness and wicked sorcery. Uther wrapped up his speech to a round of applause. When the court yard was silent the King turned to leave.

"And Father, I think there is a lesson here." Uther stopped. But did not turn back. "Those who commit crimes against the innocent, live lonely lives. They die alone; they watch, one by one, the dear things to them disappear. Yes. The wicked are to be feared and hated, but also pitied." Arthur turned to his father, "Because they are not even worth your tears."

Uther stayed there a moment longer before continuing inside. Even from behind he knew Uther understood. He had made an enemy of his son.


	6. Mourning Sequel to Malice

6. Mourning (Sequel to Malice)-

No one could console him. At first Arthur had gone back to his room and thought about him. He couldn't think of anything to do. It all seemed so pointless. He was wide awake late into the night. It was like his heart broke every sun rise. He could only clean his room so many times. Anger had waned to this sick empty feeling.

Nothing would bring back Merlin, and all he had left of him was that blue scarf. He wore it around his arm like knights wore black bands for dead family. He couldn't eat or sleep. He sat in merlin's old room in Gaius' quarters, staring at his things, reading his book on magic. He couldn't bring himself to be angry with Merlin for not telling him.

He could still see the moment Merlin outted himself in his head. He had been taken captive by a tribe of rogue magic users, who were to execute him, Merlin arrived with the knights and the king in tow and jumped to Arthur's side, creating a force field around them both of blue light. The same blue light that had been in the caves. Everyone had stopped and stared and the way Merlin looked at him he knew that once he was safe, Merlin would be on the run.

The last thing he'd said to Merlin before that had been words of anger. He would never get the chance to make things right. Thus he sat in Merlin's room, thinking to much for to long, wishing it had been him to die. If he could have just saved Merlin... Mourning him wouldn't bring him back, it didn't even make him feel better. Every day just got worse and worse. Even the thought of avenging him didn't stop it. Merlin wouldn't have wanted revenge. Damn, Merlin and his principles.

It was only after a few weeks of this that Arthur realized he may have loved him. That was the sadest part of all; it was too late.


	7. Milkshake Sequel to Introduction

Milkshake (Sequel to Introduction)-

Merlin sipped his strawberry milkshake happily. So he had bought a complete strange McDonalds. The Big Tasty was, well… Tasty. Arthur had also turned out to be quite the interesting case. Apparently his father was high up in the Royal Bank of Scotland's management. He had been groomed to take over his grandfather's business on his mother side. He was smart and witty. But also… Kind of a prat. Arthur pointed at him with a chip, "So, 'Merlin'… Is that after the bird or the wizard?"

"Wizard."

"Strange."

"Tell me about it."

Arthur grabbed his milkshake and took a gulp, "That's delicious."

Merlin gawked at him indignantly. "That was mine."

"It was good."

"You are impossible."

Arthur shrugged. "But I'm interesting."

"Difficult."

"Endearing."


	8. Destiny Sequel to Mourning

8. Destiny (Sequel to Mourning)

King Arthur rode out to the town Landownin, the farthest out town in the kingdom, as was the ritual with the crowning of a new king. Walking through the lands that were now his own seemed strange and foreign. He had lived under the thumb of Uther through the entire war with magic. The war ended with his death and peace was restored to his lands. His most trusted and loyal knights followed behind as they entered the last town on their journey. The crowd cheered his presents and flashes of lights and fireworks- probably of magical origin- flew through the air. He could not wait to be home. It was his destiny to unite the lands beyond Landownin, and create the land of Albion.

Destiny was a funny thing. It was inescapable. No matter what step he took it seemed to fall into place. But grand destinies, they are the ones who suffered. Sir Kaye came through the crowd and greeted him with a grin. Kaye had ridden on ahead, since this was his father's land. "Welcome sire. Had an uneventful journey?"

"As always. I think the population of the kingdom has appeared to double once magic was allowed once more."

"Yes sire, a lot of magic users have come out of hiding to celebrate your ascent to power." When Kaye realized the King did not seem so glad, he cleared his throat, "I have a surprise sire… I hope you won't be angry with Sir Kaye."

Arthur raised an eyebrow when suddenly Sire Kaye's eyes went from brown to blue and his red hair turned a deep brown, before his face shifted to high cheek bones and big ears.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Arthur."

Arthur's heart stopped beating.


	9. Twilight Sequel to Milkshake

9. Twilight (Sequel to Milkshake)

They were enjoying an early evening snack before heading home after classes, their lunch having worn off. The sun was setting low in the sky and there was a bit of a chill in the air. Merlin and Arthur had been friends for little over a week and already establish Merlin's taste was … Flexible. Somehow they had gotten on the topic of actors the world considered attractive. Arthur glared at Merlin indignantly over the brim of his Starbucks coffee, "I am so hotter than Edward. Don't be ridiculous."

"You don't sparkle in the sunlight like your skin is made of crystal."

"No, but my hair shines like silk woven by angels. And I am less likely to want to eat girlfriends."

Merlin grinned. "You don't have a Volvo though."

"We live in London. I can take the Tube wherever I want to go." He took a bit of his bagel and thought. He swallowed and continued, "So that's your type then? Pasty night walkers who drive Volvo's?"

"Actually, I hate Robert Patterson. People barely remember he was in Harry Potter for about fifteen minutes. That was before they set the preteens of the world on him. The book was utter shit. Couldn't even suffer through to the part where she meets him. I would have been digging my heart out with a spoon by the time they shagged."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I like regular, not-so-sparkly people." He thought a moment and grinned, "Like David Tennant. Now there's a catch. Did you see him in Dr. Who? Fantastic, he was. People forget he was in Harry Potter too. The same film even."

"Of course, now it all makes sense. You're a fanboy."

"Correctamundo; I've never used that word before and hopefully never will again."

"Now you are just being silly. Let's be going."

"Allons-y, _Alonso_!"

"There is no one here named Alonso to say goodbye too!"

[Alright so anyone who's never seen Dr. Who or Twilight will not understand this. I'm sorry you few people. All you need to know is this is funny. I swear.]


	10. Lessons Sequel to Twilight

A/N: So anyone who knows the Doctor Who joke from last chapter thinks I'm an idiot- for sure. But I swear it isn't me- as you're about to find out :D Enjoy.

10. Lesson (Sequel to Twilight)

Arthur banged his head against the library's table, "I can't do it. It's just too hard. I'm withdrawing and switching to Spanish. If I need an idiot like you to tutor me, it can't be worth it."

Merlin shook his head, "Maybe you're right. French as a foreign language is for smart people, anyway."

Arthur looked up, "Did you just call me dumb?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Well, I was obviously wrong. You picked up on the insult rather quickly." He sighed and looked over his new friends assignments again. "Your marks on the oral lessons are exceptional but your grimmer, spelling, and overall ability is terrible. How can you speak a language so well and still not understand what you're saying? Don't even know the Alons-y."

Arthur pointed at him, "It sounds ridiculous when you say it." He shook his head, "The Irish were never meant to speak French."

"Oh shut it. Now I need you to write a sentence using the verb "get". You know how to conjugate to that at least right?"

Arthur nodded.

"Alright then. Do it." Arthur sat and thought for a moment before grinning like an idiot and scribbling something down. "Alright, what did you come up with?"

"Je tiens à obtenir dans votre pantaloon."*

Merlin stared at him for a moment. "Seriously? That's what you came up with?"

"I think it's a useful sentence to know. I know it in German too! Ich will in deine Hose zu bekommen*… Roughly translated, of course."

Merlin gapped at him, "Why do you know how to say you want in someone's pants in three languages?"

"When I join the family business, I'll be traveling a lot. I already know German because of my grandfather. I thought French would get me more girls- doesn't sound like I've got something caught in my throat." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Anyway it's true."

"Yeah, not exactly the prettiest language."

Arthur stared at him for a minute. "That... Isn't what I meant. I was talking about the whole- I want in your pants thing. But yeah German isn't pretty."

Merlin didn't seem to understand for five more seconds. Then he turned a bright red, and threw his pen at him. "FOCUS! Don't think idol flattery will get you out of tutoring."

Arthur pouted. "It was worth a shot."

* Roughly translated as Arthur says; _"I want to get in your pants**" In TWO languages. It is a terrbile sentence I've got to say. The grammar is off-putting but hey what can you do? __It has been a while since beginning French and German so I made sure it was at least somewhat translatable._

_**Colloquial Americanish (not sure if it is really used anywhere else) phrase for wanting to have sex with someone. More commonly seen in the form "He just wants to get in her pants.", Etc. _

Also _I know for some British people pants isn't a common term for trousers, which is my initial reason for Merlin's confusion. Forgive Arthur. It'll make more sense that he says that in the future. Promise. Not giving away any spoilers though so you'll just have to wait. A fair amount of people were confused by this so I thought a little explanation at the end would be nice._


	11. Denial Sequel to Lessons

11. Denial (Sequel to Lessons)

"He's just SO-! So impulsive and... And- and ridiculous!" Merlin threw down his bag on the floor of the flat. Gwen was sketching from her usual place on the window bench chuckling.

"Did he hit on you again?"

"Yes. Said he'd like to get in my pants- in FRENCH. Who even says pants?"

"He hangs around with that bloody American crowd to much, is what I think." She was still grinning.

"Oh come off it."

"Sorry, love. You just fancy him so. I don't think I can stand another minute without giggling like a fangirl."

"I do not fancy him. He is… Superficial! And… Supercilious!"

"Well you at least want in his 'pants'."

"You have this uncanny ability to drive me crazy, you know that?"

"I'm aware."

"Well then, stop it."

"Can't stop being who I am"

"... True, and with my luck you'd just become someone even more ridiculous. Forget I said anything."

She handed him the sketchbook. "What do you think?"

Merlin examined the drawing; a man with hair passed his ears and a warm smile, "The guy from the Kodak shop?"

She quickly snatched it back, "No it isn't."

"Um… Yeah? It is."

"You must be mistaken."

"He's got the same name as the outted gay member of N*sync. I don't forget things like that" Gwen's resolve visibly weakened. She knew that if it was anything that even sounded like Lance Bass he'd remember it. "So… You didn't expect me recognize him then?"

"I didn't."

"…You wanna talk about it?"

"No."


	12. Children

A/N: This became a bit longer than my other drabbles but I doubt you'll mind.

12. Children

Arthur was hiding in town to get away from the castle. The pages had been picking on him again calling him Wart because he was a wart on the name Pendragon. He wasn't even a page yet and they were mean. It made him hide from his nurse and cause the people in the castle to worry. He was wiping away the last tears when a shadow stood over him. "'Ello?" The person said softly to him.

Arthur wiped of his face faster, "What do you want?" It was a boy, his age maybe less. His big ears stuck out from under a mop of brown hair.

The boy crouched down so that he was eyelevel, grey blue eyes watching him with concern. "Were you crying?"

"No I wasn't."

He just grinned. "It's alright if you were, you know. Everyone cries sometimes."

"Knights don't."

The boy looked him over, "You don't look like a knight."

"I will be some day. Just you wait."

"I bet you'll be a great knight." Arthur looked up at him, smiling a little. The boy was being really nice. But it was probably because he was the prince. That's the only reason people were nice to him. "What you called then, Sir Knight?" Or maybe he wasn't.

"I'm Ar-… I'm Wart."

The boy only giggled a little. "Well, Sir Wart, I know you'll be brilliant."

The boy meant it. He was nice. Arthur didn't meet a lot of really nice people, and he really liked the boy. His face was nice too, kind of pointed, but warm and nice. No one had been nice simply because they could be. "Do you want to go explore the town together? I could show you all the secret places."

The boy looked around, and then nodded.

Arthur showed him Camelot. He showed him the back alley where the Foxglove grew and the entrance to the caverns under the castle. He told him all about the city and its people and the King. He let him know things that most people didn't know. The boy told him about his mum and his trip to Camelot before running into him. They got on like friends who'd known each other their whole lives. He led him around by the hand and it made him really happy. He liked holding hands and it wasn't like holding his nurses hand. Her's was to big and old. The boy's fit perfectly and he held it tight. Gaius said there was a kind of magic in holding hand, but he said not to tell his Da he told him because he didn't like magic. He never understood why his Da liked Gaius so much, and not magic. Maybe it was a grown up thing.

As supper approached they returned to Arthur's original spot in town and a woman called out something he didn't catch and the boy turned to look, "Coming Mum!" He looked back at Arthur with a grin. "My mum is calling. I've got to go. I had a great time today!" Arthur thought he was going to start crying again.

"Can we explore more tomorrow?" He asked.

The boy looked sad, "Probably not. Me and Mum leave after breakfast tomorrow morning. We only came to visit my mum's friend. But she said it would be boring and I could just meet her here. We won't be back. We can't afford to stay in the city very long."

"You could stay with me! I could talk to my father and-"

"Mum… Doesn't like the city. And I've got to stay with her. She'd be sad if I left."

"Then I will find you. When I'm a knight, I'll find you and marry you so you both can stay with me forever. We've got plenty of room!" The boy turned a bright red. "Honest I will!"

"But we're boys!"

"I don't care." The boy looked back at his mom then back at him.

The boy nodded. "Bye Wart. I'll see you when you're a knight, then."

"You will, I promise. I always keep promises." Arthur turned red and quickly kissed his cheek. "Bye."

The other boy ran to his mother. It was only while Arthur ran back to the castle to tell Gaius about his betrothed that he realized he didn't know his name.


	13. American Another Sequel to Lessons

13. American (Another Sequel to Lessons)

Morgana stood in the door frame of his room as he finished up studying for his accounting class. Arthur knew he was in for trouble. Morgana had that look like she knew your deepest darkest secret and would tell everyone, because that's what evil stepsisters do.

She grinned, "How was the tutoring?"

"Marvelous. How was visiting your Dad in New York?"

"Joyous as always. I assured him Uther would never replace him as my father, and my trust funds with each of them just keep getting bigger." Every time Morgana came back from that dreadful place she had more and more cloths. She also complains about the food like five star chief now. And do not get her started on British "Mexican food"… Okay he was actually fascinated with America and ridiculously jealous of Morgana's monthly excursions to her homeland but if Morgana knew he would never live it down. She threw him his latest souvenir. "Spill."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! You strutted in here in your hot date jeans! Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't french you French tutor."

Arthur looked her straight in the eyes, "I didn't." The stare off began and after a minute Morgana looked away.

"Damn it you must have been practicing that. Well, anyway is she hot? Is she into you? If she isn't is she my type?"

Arthur sighed, "Merlin isn't a girl, Morgana." Morgana stopped in shock. For once, rendered speechless.

"Oh. My. GOD!" She gapped at him, "You're-! Oh my god I am so proud! Little Arthur is finally ready to come out the closet! It's beautiful, I tell you! We NEED to go to a gay bar together to celebrate."

Arthur blushed furiously, "I'm not gay!" That was mostly true. He flirted with Merlin because it was fun to see him frazzled. Merlin did not like him that way anyway, so it didn't matter. "And what's with the 'finally'?"

"Then what's with the 'sex me' pants when going to meet your tutor?"

"We were at the library; a lot of my current enterprises go to the library." It was true. Most of his current lady folk were nerdly. Then again, his tastes were taking a strange turn this month.

Morgana stared at him then slinked away, obviously suspicious, "Okie dokie lowkie… But I'm watchin' you, Pendragon." She slithered out and he opened the parcel. It was an autographed copy of "Friends" Season 1. Alright, maybe she wasn't completely evil. "Wait is your tutor gay?"

He took that thought back. She was.

_And now you know the source of American stuff in Arthur's life. I swear I really did plan this out after I made my list of words. Also, I decided to not make Morgana a complete b-word because I don't like her when she is like that. But because she's been doing bad things lately she gets to be the good kind of evil but is American… Somebody had to be American or I'd have to come up with a completely new idea. _


	14. Hindsight

_A/N: Well… There are no excuses for this. I can't think of a single one and I am a clever lass. Also this may be the only fic of its kind. Strange…. If there are more that you know of you guys will tell me, right? I'll love you forever. On another note, I am on a creative ROLL this week… except not in the multichapter Merthur fic I should be updating XD lol. Forgive me anyone who watches that fic. I know not why I do what I do._

14. Hindsight

Looking back Merlin and Arthur reminded Gaius of a pair he knew before the purge; a young, happy pair who were inseparable.

Uther was hot headed even back then, but there were a lot more trials and fewer executions. Tristan kept him in line, whether the King wished to admit it or not. Gaius rarely had to reel the King back from rash and harsh decisions. Yet Uther was blind to how Tristan looked at him, and that might have been for the best. Tristan gave him everything; his heart, body, soul, even his beloved sister. He trusted Uther completely.

Ygraine would often joke that Uther loved her brother more than he loved her. The two men were always joking and hunting and riding together. They were rarely gone from each other's side. If it were true, he never told Gaius. But many nights, Tristan would stumble into his chamber and prattle on about how amazing he thought Uther was and the ache he felt for his king. He felt he was betraying his always kind sister. But any other time Tristan was happy simply to be by his side…

Until the death of his sister.

When he heard from Nimueh what Uther had done, he just could not handle it all anymore. It was more anguish than any man should have to stand, and he couldn't go on. He challenged Uther knowing full well he would lose the duel. _What better way to die? _He had asked Gaius, as the older man tried to reason with him. They fought, though both blinded by tears. Tristan would not yield. Uther pleaded with him that he'd already lost her. He pleaded please, for the love of God not to make him do it. He tried everything, anything. He had never meant for this to happen. Tristan screamed he could killed his sister, one more De Bois should be easy. Uther won. But with his last breath, Tristan didn't gasp a threat of revenge. Not with his last, anyway. No, it was only a whisper probably only heard by Gaius as he checked if he was alive but it was still said.

_Even as he kills me I love him… I'm the cursed one._

"Gaius?"

Gaius snapped out of his day dream as Merlin looked at him expectantly.

"What was that?"

"About my friend? And the-… The person he likes. They kind of have done everything but say they love each other but they are scared because- well the person's father WILL NOT approve and it isn't exactly conventional and what if it doesn't work out and they laid their feelings to bear for no reason at all-"

"A person should always be honest with how they feel. They will regret what goes on unsaid."

The image of Uther clutching Tristan close, sobbing like a child and kissing his forehead flashed into his mind. The straw to break the horse's back.

"Yes, honesty. Even if it kills you."

"This wasn't about me; it's about my friend."

"Of course it is, Merlin. My mistake." With that he went back to preparing the medicine for Uther's battle wound, feeling old.

_EndNote: So yeah… That was the Black Knight and Uther… in love? Idk I was really bored and reading the entire back story for Uther in the show… This idea intrigued me. If ANYONE has heard of a Uther/Tristan(Black Knight) fic please let me know. I want to read them. Thank you all._


	15. Notice

15. Notice

I want Arthur to see me for who I am.

Not as his servant or as clumsy, or as an idiot. Just as me. MERLIN. I don't think that is too much to ask for. He doesn't need to know I am a sorcerer or that I have saved his life on so many occasions I have lost track, really. I'm totally okay with him never finding out. I just want him to know that I am here and can and will protect him no matter what the cost. I was willing to poison Morgana for him, wasn't I? Of course he doesn't know that either.

I want him to trust me because he can. Even if I hide my powers from him, they don't define me. I am not my powers; they are a part of me but not a part of my character. How I choose to use them is what's important. And I use them to keep those I care about safe from others who wish them harm.

He knows me, better than he lets on. He calls me an idiot but he knows, deep down, that I am there to help him no matter the pain to myself. He wants me by his side as much as I want to be there. I will follow him to the end, if he lets me. If he'd just acknowledge it, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much to stay. He tries to push me away and do things on his own, but I always manage to find my way to him

No one else has to know. For now, I'll live with it and hope for the day he realizes I'm not just another servant. I want him to need me, just me, for how I am to the point that me being a sorcerer won't matter because he'll know me.


	16. Sharing Sequel to America

16. Sharing (Sequel to American)

Arthur wished he'd kept his mouth shut about his "awesome French tutor" to Leon. They had been friends since birth pretty much, grew up on the same street. They went to all the same schools and were practically brothers. But his sitting in on Arthur's Merlin time was just becoming unacceptable. He understood Leon was crap at French but couldn't he find his own tutor?

"What are you studying, Leon?" Merlin asked, snapping Arthur out of his intense frowning at his book.

"History. Plan on going to law school after it's all said and done."

Arthur nodded, "He's going to front the team of lawyers for my company."

Leon scratched the back of his neck, "I keep telling you I should get some experience first."

"Don't be modest. You have gotten us out of more tight spaced with my father than anyone I've ever known."

Merlin was grinning and Arthur leered at him. "What?"

"You guys just… Remind me of me and Gwen."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Merlin blinked, "Gwen? My flat mate and overall best friend for life? She insists that she is crap but she is actually brilliant." Arthur stared at him. Another detail he had failed to ask Merlin, he had just assumed Merlin didn't have many friends, with all the time he had to tutor him and not even asking for money.

"What's her major?"

"Art, she dabbles in everything but lately she's been really into photography."

Leon looked at Arthur, "Sounds a bit like our Lance. Don't it, Arthur?"

Merlin blinked looking like he just told him Alons-y meant goodbye again, "Who?"


	17. Escape Prequel to Malice

17. Escape (Prequel to Malice)

Merlin stood frozen, everyone on the parapet stared at him. No longer in danger, Arthur struggled with his bonds next to him. The chief of the magicians stared in disbelief as did the palace guard. "Oh dear."

Arthur stood next to him and just gave him a blank look, as if he didn't quite get what just happened.

Merlin had, instinctively, used his magic to shield them all from the enemy about to kill Arthur. Unfortunately there is no excuse for a blue bubble forming around them other than the obvious. Uther's jaw looked about to hit the floor. "Sorcery?"

"Merlin?" Arthur managed to breathe out.

Merlin cringed.

Uther smacked a guard next to him in the arm to wake him from his stupor, "Siege him! And the one who tried to kill my son!

Merlin put a barrier between himself and the guards. They did manage to grab the rogue sorcerer in his stunned state.

"Guess I've been found out." Merlin looked at Arthur, "I suppose you are going to arrest me?" He just continued to stare. Merlin laughed nervously, "I'm sure you will want to once you've regained the ability to speak. Oh well. Since I'm going to burn at the stake anyway, might as well pull out all the stops right?" Merlin grabbed Arthur's chin lightly and kissed him quickly before going to a gap in the wall. He let out a cry none of them understood. They all just stood there. Arthur had backed up a few paces upon release from Merlin's kiss and had a hand to his lips, still watching him.

Uther was mutedly screaming behind the barrier at his son. It looked something like 'Arthur! SEIZE him! I order you to seize him!'But the sound didn't make it through.

Arthur looked at his father as if he didn't understand. Merlin grinned before he stepped over the side and disappeared.

"MERLIN!"

Arthur ran to it just as the dragon swooped over head with Merlin on its back. The dragon flew back to the parapet.

The barrier dissolved and Uther rush forward.

"I am Merlin, son of Balinor." Uther flinched, and Arthur gapped at him. "I was never your enemy, Uther. Don't make me one." He looked to Arthur, "And Arthur I-…I'm sorry. For lying and… Everything."

With that he flew away on the back of the Great Dragon. "WAIT!" Arthur called out after him. But Merlin was already gone. "MERLIN! WAIT! Come back, YOU IDIOT-!"

"He is a sorcerer!" Uther yelled above him, "He will be beheaded."

Uther pulled his son away from the gap and held his head in his hands, forcing Arthur to look at him. Arthur looked up at him. He nearly let him go at the look of despair in his son's eyes. "Get a hold of yourself. Can't you see he's bewitched you?"

"If he has, what then? I don't know what I'll do if you're right."

Uther looked to the knights, and turned to Leon. "Take my son to his quarters until the sorcerer is found. Everyone else, wipe out the remaining enemy, and find Merlin. If he resists, kill him." Leon looked from Arthur to Uther, then grabbed Arthur's arm and lead him away.

Once out of ear shot of the king the knight whispered harshly, "I know he means a great deal to you. I will do everything I can to keep him safe. But-"

"I know, Leon. And thank you. He may be a sorcerer but… I know, Merlin. He has saved my life, hell he… He could have killed me at anytime if he wanted to. He… He loved me didn't he?"

"Aye, sire. I do believe he did."

A/N: Alright, remember how I said I had a plan? This was not a part of it. But the other story was shit so here you go. A prequel to the much beloved Malice story. Who knows what I'll do next? Watch out! She's got a keyboard and she's not afraid to use it.


	18. Conversation Sequel to Children

18. Conversation (Sequel to Children)

Before Arthur could become a squire, his father gave him a test of courage. He must go to the caverns and face the dragon. Arthur was DEATHLY afraid of the dragon. He often heard rumbling in the basement caused by the terrible beast. He was to go and face it, and return with a scale. He shook all over with the torch in hand and took on step after another. The only thing giving him courage was once he did this- proving himself to the whole kingdom- no one would call him names again.

He came to the end of the stairs to find a large underground chamber. It was huge, but he did not see a dragon.

"I- I know you're there!" He called and suddenly the beating of large wings made him stumble backward. A deep chuckle filled the air.

"So, we meet at last Prince Arthur. We meet at last. I suppose you're here for a scale then?"

"Ye-yes I am!"

"What if I told you I will give you a scale?"

Arthur stared, dumbfounded, "You will?"

"If you'll listen for a moment. This will be our only meeting for a long time."

"My father said not to trust you."

"Well, there is no harm in letting me ramble then. If you won't believe me then you'll get a free scale out of letting me talk."

Arthur, though still suspicious nodded, "Alright."

"I'll keep it brief then. One day, I will escape and you'll have to fight me."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "It's nothing personal. I was just letting you know. Anyway, that isn't the real reason I want to talk anyway. I wanted to tell you that it is your destiny to be King of Camelot, and rule justly and kindly to all."

Arthur waited, but the dragon didn't go on.

"Is that it?"

"Oh and you will find the half that makes you whole, and in your hour of need they will always find you. I believe you've already met."

Arthur's mind clicked automatically to the boy from his childhood, "Tell me! What is his name! Please!"

"Ah, well that would be no fun now would it?" The dragon flicked its tail and the scale landed at his feet. Then the dragon breathed smoke at him.

Arthur was sent into a coughing fit, "What was that for?"

"Have to look convincing don't we? I can't let your father think I've gone soft."

The prince thought on that then nodded, "Thank you… I suppose."

"Your manners are impeccable. Don't worry. You'll find each other again, though you probably won't even know it."

Arthur scuffed, "There is no way I will not know."

The dragon laughed. "Head back before your father thinks I've eaten you."

Arthur did as told, holding the scale in his hand. He smiled and hoped the dragon was right.


	19. Surprise Sequel to Conversation

19. Surprise (Sequel to Conversation)

There had always been something about Merlin that Arthur could not place. He always felt like he was forgetting something when he looked at him… Something very important. Arthur snapped out of his report when he heard Merlin's voice carrying from down the hall.

"Sire!"

"What, Merlin?"

Merlin came through the door accompanied by a knight in full armor. Arthur winced, "Sir Bedivere?"

"ARTIE!" Merlin's eyebrows shot up his brow. Arthur groaned inwardly, "Your friend here was just showing me round the castle. It sure has changed since I left. Look at you! Full grown, tough as an ox I bet." Bedivere looked to Merlin, "He wasn't always like that you know. Use to be a tiny little thing. Got picked on by all the knights. Use to call him all manner of names."

Arthur grimaced, "Alright you can stop it." Merlin was doing his best not to laugh.

"And he use to go running off, talking to the village folk and all that. Proclaimed he was going to marry a commoner. Can you believe that? He was a blemish to the Pendragon name. It's why they called you Wart."

Merlin's face went very serious then. "Wart?"

"Yeah, use to be he even responded to it. Thanks for helping me find him Merlin, but I just thought of something I was going to ask the king. I'll talk to you later. Nice seeing you again, Artie."

Bedivere left the room and Arthur groaned, "If you tell anyone what you just heard I will have you thrown in the stocks.

"Wart?"

"Yes already. It was a long time ago."

"You asked a commoner to marry you."

Arthur sighed, not looking at Merlin, "They were kind to me during a time when not many people were. I promised I'd come find them when I was a knight and marry them."

"They didn't live in Camelot?"

"No."

"Did you ever see him again?"

Arthur stopped, studying his friend. "How'd you know it was a boy?"

Merlin gawked at him. "I- I just- Oh dear."

Arthur's brain put two and two together. "You?"

"Me?"

"That boy- it was-?"

"If the story wasn't so familiar I wouldn't believe it either."

"You."

"I wouldn't believe you'd grow up to be such a prat." But Arthur stood from behind his desk and moved closer, examining Merlin's face.

"You." He breathed out the word. Letting it hang between them.

"I knew you'd be brilliant." Merlin gave him a shaky smile.

"How did I miss it? Your eyes they're-" Arthur's face was close now. "They're yours. I'm such an idiot."

"Same." Merlin gulped. "I… I realized just after I left- I never told you my name or where I lived. I'm so sorry I lost faith in you."

Arthur felt his heart beat quicken. "No wonder…"

"No wonder what?"

"I've always kind of wanted to do this." He closed the gap between them and sealed his lips over Merlin's.


	20. Communication Sequel to Sharing

Communication (Sequel to Sharing)

Merlin's iPhone beeped in the middle of Wave Mechanics.

Arthur: You had better not cancel on our plans this time, Potter. I mean it.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

Merlin: If I have homework, I have homework, Longbottom.

Arthur: No, seriously. You are meeting my boys and that is that. You can't just call them Greek Neanderthals without meeting them. It's unacceptable.

Merlin: Your friend Percy drunkenly broke a chair on some unsuspecting bystanders head. I can judge a little bit.

Arthur: He is a good guy and he is awesome. He drove the bastard to the hospital and everything. He wouldn't shut up about how sorry he was even though the dude was unconscious. You'll have the biggest man crush on him by the end of the night or I will eat cow brains.

Merlin: Challenge accepted.

Arthur: You've at least got to admit Gwaine sounds awesome, right?

Merlin: He used you fedora as a barf bag last New Year's Eve.

Arthur: Shut up.

Merlin: Besides, isn't it a little early to be introducing me to the family?

Arthur: What did I just say?

Merlin: Next you'll want me to meet your *shudders* FATHER.

Arthur: Never. If I admit I need a tutor I will never hear the end of it. He was just becoming impressed with my French.

Merlin: You could just say we're friends.

Arthur: Are you suggesting I introduce you to my father?

Merlin: No. More like I was suggesting you could at least stop referring to me as your French tutor.

Arthur: I only called you that to Lance, Percy, and Gwaine

And Leon

And Maybe Morgana

And that girl in that café we were studying in. But you were tutoring me at the time.

Merlin: Whatever.

Arthur: Don't be that way.

Merlin?

…?

Come on. It's not that big a deal.

MERLIN.

:(…

I'm sorry.

Merlin: Apology accepted.


	21. Halloween Sequel to Communication

21. Halloween (Sequel to Communication)

(Well in reality I was given the prompt "They should just cancel Halloween." So that's the word. Yay.)

Merlin groaned as he paced outside the bathroom. Gwen was taking her sweet time in order to get ready for the party. He huffed and checked out his costume in the mirror. The black frames hung low on his nose under his freshly spiked hair. He'd been waiting so long that the gel had dried and he had the perfectly pointy hair. His blue suit was freshly pressed and with the brown trench coat he was getting a little hot from having finished getting ready and not wanting to forget the jacket. He looked down at his Chucks and smiled.

"Finished!" Gwen announced, swinging the door open. She had her hair pulled up and straightened into a spiky ponytail. She zipped up her brown leather jacket and grinned, "Well, Doctor, what do you think?"

"You look fantastic." Merlin returned the grin.

She offered her arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

They took to the street, walking down to the Tube. They were heading to Arthur's Halloween party. Their neighborhood wasn't big on the holiday. But as the train moved along they could see the lights in the rest of the city. Passengers came and went in various costumes. The entire cast characters from the Sarah Jane Adventures wanted a picture with them. When they got off at their stop the entire street was flooded with people in costumes.

When they got to the address they stopped.

"Oh my goodness." The house they were at must have been worth a fortune. It was filled with people partying in a wide variety of costumes. Merlin grabbed Gwen's arm. "Shall we?"

They walked in and Merlin saw Arthur right away. He had a long rust colored duster and khakis. He pulled out an old revolver like gun trying to look impressive. He was talking to a Freddy and Jason pair from those old horror movies, and a Zorro. Leon was pouting in the corner wearing a knit cap with crochet horns.

Arthur saw Merlin and waved, "The Doctor has arrived gentlemen." Jason and Freddy bowed. Zorro turned, saw them and yelped.

"Hate this holiday." Leon mumbled.

Gwen laughed, "What are you suppose to be?"

"Viking… The hate is my little sisters." He crossed his arms. "They should just cancel Halloween."

"Leon!" Arthur glared. "Gwen, I assume?" He offered her a hand and she shook it. "Arthur."

"What are you suppose to be?"

"Space cowboy."

"Percy is Jason, Gwaine is Freddy."

They lifted their masks and Merlin couldn't help but openly stare. "Oh… Hello."

Percy was this rugged handsome, looking like he could break Merlin in half- and not in the good way…. But he would let him if he asked. Gwaine had this Johnny Depp hair and mocha eyes, and he was looking at Merlin with no less than an… Interesting gaze.

Gwaine smiled like sunshine, "Well, hello."

Arthur glared, "Stop it."

"I was just saying hello." Gwaine looked at Merlin. Gwaine Green. Arthur speaks of you a lot. I hear you have a talent for French."

"_On pourrait dire que_."

"All I know is _voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"_

Arthur looked confused as Merlin flushed scarlet. "Anyway, we've got to get Leon in the spirit of Halloween."

"Why is he so… Gloomy?" Merlin asked as Leon turned away a beer Zorro was giving him.

"His brothers use to terrorize him every Halloween. He needs a distraction."

Gwaine laughed, "All we've got to do is find him a lady. Right?"

"Right." Percy grinned. "Scan the party. I go right you go left?"

"How about Zorro here goes left?"

Zorro nodded and swooped away, headed left. Gwaine threw an arm around Merlin's shoulder. Arthur huffed, "You can't be serious."

"Let's get you two a drink." Gwaine nodded toward a row of alcohol set out on the counter.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "This can only end in- OH MY GOD MORGANA SERIOUSLY!"

A girl, presumably Morgana, approached in a Na'vi costume. She was decked out in head to toe in blue body paint… Really well done body paint and a brown cloth bikini. Everyone stared. They couldn't help it. "Boys."

Arthur smacked his face in frustration. "Morgana- must you always make a spectacle of yourself?"

Morgana twirled, "Yes. I must."

"This is going to end terribly."

It was after that Merlin stopped paying attention, because Gwaine started in on why the Tenth Doctor was his favorite. Before he knew it Gwen and Zorro were snogging in a corner as were Leon and Morgana. He wasn't sure how that happened. Gwaine also started on how he lived in the basement room of the house, and if Merlin wanted to see it. Gwaine sang him a song while he played the guitar. It might have been a cover of a Disney song… Maybe.

It was after that everything just kind of cut off.

Next thing he knew he woke up curled into a ball snuggling a pillow where he was Gwaine's bed. First thing he did was panic. Then he took inventory and he was still in his clothes. The belt was even still done. He let out a sigh of relief and sat up. Gwaine was asleep the other way on the bed, feet next to Merlin's head. Merlin covered a giggle and left. He left a sticky note on the door, thanking Gwaine for the serenade… And leaving his phone number.

Just in case.

He walked up the stairs and was about to sneak out the front, when he bumped into a shirtless, disheveled, sleepy, muscled, tan, blonde Arthur. "Oh."

Arthur looked confused for a moment. Then looked toward the basement, then back to Merlin. His face went blank, "Had fun?"

"Oh… Yeah, sure. It was awesome." Merlin bit his lip, and scratched the back of his head, "Look we-

"No. Won't think- well… Guess I'll see you Thursday."

"Yeah. See you then."

Arthur walked away and up the stairs in the kitchen. Merlin stayed put just in time to hear the door slam.


	22. Social Sequel to Halloween

22. Social (Sequel to Halloween)

Arthur sat at the island in his kitchen growling into a bowl of cheerios. He stabbed the bottom of the bowl with every dive of his spoon, making a loud clack. Lance had been in looking like he could walk on air, having successfully scored Gwen's number the night before after weeks of pining after her through her photos alone. It was almost like destiny or some shit. Morgana's walk of triumph was almost too much. Her blue body paint smeared in places that made Arthur cringe to think about it. He was happy that Leon was finally in the spirit of Halloween.

Gwaine entered the kitchen and Arthur stopped eating to follow him around the room with his eyes. His house mate opened the fridge, bending down to look at the shelves. "We're out of milk." He stated groggily. Arthur looked at the carton sitting next to cereal bowl. It was his milk. He had bought it for his cereal and his coffee and his instant macaroni and cheese. It was totally justified to grab it and hid it behind the island so Gwaine couldn't see it. Gwaine closed the door and looked at Arthur. He watched Arthur like he did when Leon started spouting out legal jargon. "You alright, mate?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright. Totally alright. Just dandy. You?"

"I'm good." Gwaine turned to go, but thought better of it and approached the island. "Are you sure?

"Yeah." He took another bite of his cereal.

"Because I've been watching that show 'Lie to Me', and I think you're lying."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So now you're some… Big deception expert, are you? Can see through me like a window, right?"

Gwaine ran a hand through his hair, "More like I've known you since Secondary. Seriously, you can't pull a fast on me." Gwaine sat across the island from him and waited. Arthur stared back, determined not to yield. "Fine, I'll use my lie to me skills. I'm a Psyche major, I can do it." Gwaine adjusted his sitting so he was leaning in, watching Arthur intently. "Is this about… The milk."

Arthur did his best not to move.

"Not milk… But that does bothers you."

Arthur scowled and put the milk back on the island.

"No trying to throw me off the trail by thinking it was the milk. Alright, was it… The party?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Getting warmer. Oh! Merlin!"

Arthur flinched.

"Oh! Bro, I am so sorry! I didn't even think-"

"No you didn't. But you don't have to be sorry. I don't care what you do. Or who." Arthur stood, trudging out of the room in a hurry.

"But you care who Merlin does?"

Arthur slammed the door to his room.


	23. Ideal

23. Ideal

Gwen kept him in line, spoke her mind, she didn't spare his ego for the sake of sparing it. She was fierce and beautiful as lightening with a sword; her eyes were soft as satin. She was… everything a King could hope for in a Queen once you over looked the commoner blood.

So why, when he drifted off to sleep, was she not the last thing on his mind? Why was she not the first person he wanted to see in the morning? Sure, he thought of her a lot- all the time even. But then why did she not make him smile the widest, or laugh the hardest? How was it that his didn't breathe catch at the sight of her? Or the smell of her in the air?

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up from his book and his heart raced. Merlin stood in his same old boring clothes, bringing with him the smell of hay and foxglove. The moon hung overhead, casting a bright white light over them. "What?"

"Uh, Uther was looking for you." Arthur rolled his eyes. He had been hiding from his father all day.

"Did you tell him where I was?"

Merlin peered over the edge of the tower's parapet and shook his head, "Wouldn't dare." He grinned at him and Arthur returned it. Merlin's smile faltered and he wrung his hands. "This wouldn't have anything to do with what your father said about Gwen would it?"

"What? No. though it was out of line. Saying that she was trash because she was only a servant I could just-" Arthur slammed the book shut.

"Uther can't understand. He thinks you only fancy her as a rebellion against him."

"Because fancying a servant is the worst thing I could do to him." He rose and stood next to Merlin, looking out over the city.

"She's at least a bit respectable."

"As opposed to?"

"Someone like me?"

"So if she's trash, I'd hate to know what he thinks of you."

"He hates me. More than Gwen."

Arthur looked at Merlin. His servant's skin wasn't like porcelain. His eyes didn't glow in the moonlight. He was just Merlin. Every feature screamed who he was: simple and ordinary. His hair did have an interesting blue hue reflecting off of it though. "I don't think that's true." But that was a lie. Why he lied about it just then, he wasn't sure. His father hated Merlin fiercely.

Maybe because Uther saw something he hadn't.

Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair. "Oi!" He protested, pushing the prince's hand away. "Knock it off!"

"Sorry. It was just too perfect sitting there on your head. I had too." Merlin frowned and Arthur sighed, "Perfect doesn't suit you."


	24. Peculiar

24. Peculiar

"Hello, young la-" But when the stranger turned around, Arthur didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at his manservant with this mouth hanging open like a dead fish. Merlin had at least the decency to look a little embarrassed, scratching nervously at the wig on his head. "What on earth-! Where-? How?"

"I found them…" Merlin mumbled, adjusting the bodice a bit. "You've caught me doing stranger things."

"I most certainly have not."

"Not even the time you found me asleep in horse manure?"

Arthur shook his head. "Not even close."

Merlin sighed, smoothing the blue silk dress a little. The prince could only gawk at him. "You have to admit, it is a lovely dress- on a woman at least."

"It is a lovely dress." Arthur acknowledged, looking away as he turned red. "It suits you." He grumbled. Merlin turned red as a tomato, before a pleased grin broke out on his face.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, now please change back into your normal closes. If my father or the knights see you in that they will be merciless." With that Arthur trudged away, kicking himself for thinking that for one moment Merlin actually looked quite fetching.


	25. Evasion Sequel to Social

25. Evasion

Thursday was awkward. Leon sat between Arthur and Merlin at their table in the library with his nose buried in their French book. It was unbearably tense and Merlin was trying to get Arthur to speak to him other than answering his questions in French. After an hour of it Leon stood, gathering his things. "Well, I'm gonna call it a day. I've got a paper on Civil Liberties due Monday and I want to look it over one more time."

Arthur glared at his friend. "Lügner."

"Aufwachsen und mit ihm redden," Leon replied.

Merlin looked perplexed at the two. Leon nodded to Merlin and put his satchel over his shoulder, leaving the library with haste. "What did you guys say?"

"Nothing. Anyway I just remembered that I've got a- a thing too. I'll see you later." Arthur scrambled to gather his things and was about to leave when Merlin grabbed his sleeve.

"I didn't sleep with him!" A loud chorus of shhh followed Merlin's declaration and he turned red, still holding onto Arthur's sleeve. "I didn't sleep with Gwaine. He drunkenly sang to me and we slept opposite ways on his bed. That's all. Nothing happened."

Arthur face was unreadable. "So? I don't see how that was any of my concern."

"You haven't been talking to me and-"

"Look, Merlin! I don't have time for this. I've got to go."

"I'm free after this. You want to hang out after that? I'll buy the milkshakes."

"I told you I've got that… Thing. It'll take all night. Take care." Arthur quickly walked out of the library.

Merlin wished he could disappear into the floor and never be seen again. He pulled out his iPhone, frustrated nearly to tears, and pulled up Gwen's number. She always knew what to do.

_AuthorNote: HELLO EVERYONE! what is this? and update? yes. yes it is. And there will be another one soon after this. this is a heads up: the AU plot is probably going to be featured in the next few chapters . be grateful i'm writing anything at all with the case of writer's block i've had._

_and by be grateful i mean i love you all and you should review and come back and read those chapter. _


	26. Telephone Sequel to Evasion

26. Telephone

Arthur stared at his Blackberry drumming his fingers on the kitchen island. A dull ticking came from the clock above the sink. It was ten thirty on a Thursday night. Tomorrow was his day off, why was he still at home?

He should call him.

"You should call him."

Arthur jumped as Percy sat next to him. After taking a deep breath he groaned. "Why should I call him? I don't wanna call him."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Your mom is a terrible liar."

Percy thought on that and nodded. "Yes but that is an issue for another day. Why will you not call him?"

Arthur folded his arms and rested his head behind them, glaring up at Percy. Arthur watched in horror as his friend quickly snatched the phone. "Percival Ignatius Julian Humphreys, I will end you-"

_Beep…_

"You are evil."

Percy grinned, "It's ringing." Arthur snatched the phone in time to hear the click to signal he picked up.

"CAN CALL IF YOU WANT BUT THERE'S NO ONE HOME-!"

"Merlin?"

"ARTHUR! It's says it's you but I can't hear you! I'm at a club! Do you believe it? I've never been out to a club!" The slur in his friend's words was discouraging.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

"Alright?..." Merlin didn't talk for a second. The loud thump of the music and a lot eh eh eh eh ehs in the background made him sigh. "I actually… Don't right know where I am. Gwen went to pay our tab and I kind of went ahead and then there was this guy who was really nice and we went to another club nearby and I… I don't know."

"Merlin, what was the place you went to?"

The music became less obnoxious. He must have found the toilet. "I don't know… Heaven maybe?"

He tried to be calm about the whole thing. "Alright. Just stay where you are, alright?" Repeating himself but his tone was even.

"No! No. Don't you come get me and try to be my friend. You ditched me. You think I'm a slut and don't wanna be my friend anymore. Well, if you're gonna jump to conclusions like that about me, then I- I want no friends like that."

"I don't think you're a slut."

"You think I'm a man slut!"

"Do not. It wasn't like that. Look we can talk when I find you alright?"

A pause in which the music changed once more. "Alright."

"Good. Now do not drink anymore. Such a light weight. Me and Percy are coming for you."

Percy made some gestures that indicated he did not agree to that plan but Arthur waved a hand in dismissal. "Alright."

"And if I call you please answer and be quiet. I'll find where you are by the music."

Lance ran down the stairs of the house looking worried. "Guys! I just got a call from Gwen-"

"She's lost her gay boyfriend, we know." Percy grabbed his coat and fished in the pocket for his car keys. "I had plans you know."

"Pay back for dialing the number. I swear that guy could get drunk off the smell of alcohol in a bar." Arthur resolved never to let Merlin drink again. Ever.


	27. HideAndSeek Sequal to Telephone

27. Hide-and-Seek

Arthur, Percy, and Lance stood outside London Charing Cross as Gwen ran up to them.

She did her best to catch her breath. Lance went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we sure this is the place?" She asked.

Arthur nodded. "Merlin said Heaven. This is the only one I could think of."

Percy looked up at the station. "Isn't Heaven a gay club?"

Gwen paled. "Porn Idol Thrusday."

"What?"

"Just… Don't look up at the stage, alright?" Gwen led the way under the station. They passed through these big blue doors with Heaven written in gold at the top.

Arthur hit the call button on his mobile. The music was just a few seconds off but it was the same tune on the other end of the line. Inside bass pulsed through them, a thick techno beat. Arthur, without thinking, took a glance at the stage. A man was twirling an umbrella and scantily clad. Arthur turned a deep red. Strip tease? Aware he'd been staring a little too long he looked away.

"Let's split up!" He called over the music. The other three nodded and Percy followed him to the left while Gwen and Lance went to the right. Arthur saw the restroom and headed for it. Inside was full of guys coming and going, but one stall managed to not be opening and closing. "Merlin?" He called.

"Arthur?"

The door swung pathetically open and he entered while the other guys weren't paying attention. "Merlin, you idiot-" But he cut off when he saw the wet tear stains on his friend's cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he hiccuped, wiping his nose on his sleeve and sitting back on the toilet seat. "You came all the way out here to find me and I just- I just screw everything up. We were getting along and now you hate me-"

"How much have you had to drink?" Arthur asked calmly.

Merlin held up five fingers.

Arthur shook his head. "You could sniff a bottle and get drunk."

"You hate me now."

Arthur crouched down in front of his friend. "I don't hate you. Do you think I would push through a gay nightclub on the night of a stripping competition for someone I hate?" Merlin shook his head. "Good. I'm not angry with you for what happened Halloween. I am angry you would wander off with someone you didn't know-"

"Barely know," Merlin corrected. "I knew him… Sorta. We were in Physics together a while back. He was nice and I ditched him. Now he probably hates me too." Merlin looked about to cry again.

"Stop that." He softly brushed some of Merlin's messy hair out of the way. "Let's get you out of here."

"Can we… just sit here a little while? I don't know how well my legs work."

"Alright."

Merlin leaned forward and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "I don't usually do stuff like this. I'm not usually like this."

"I know."

"I don't want to go clubbing ever again."

"We won't."

"We?"

Arthur brought up his hand and stroked the back of Merlin's head. "Yes, we."

"I'm sorry I was stupid."

"I was stupid too, so I suppose we're even."

"Why were you ignoring me, if you weren't mad because you thought I slept with Gwaine?"

"I wasn't mad."

"Then why ignore me?"

Arthur wished he could take a deep breath to help him clear his head but the bathroom wasn't exactly the best place to do that. Luckily there was a knock at the stall door.

"Everything, alright in there?" It was Percy.

Arthur sighed. "You ready to test your land legs?"

"Yeah."

Arthur stood, and then helped Merlin to his feet. He opened the door and Merlin gave a tentative smile. Percy grinned. "So he did find you! Thank goodness. I'll text the other two to meet us out front." Percy went out of the bathroom quickly. Arthur got out of the stall and Merlin swayed a bit as he followed. "Hold onto my arm." Arthur offered it and Merlin wrapped his arms around it like a life preserver watching the pattern on the floor.

They made it out of the club and to the car. Percy and Lance sat in the front while Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen in the back. Merlin leaned on Arthur's shoulder, he wasn't asleep but Arthur didn't make him move. He was tracing the lines on Arthur's left palm with his fingers. It tickled but Arthur didn't pull away. Arthur just stared out the window remembering Merlin's question in his head. They pulled up to Merlin and Gwen's flat, Arthur and Percy helping Merlin to his room while Lance kept reassuring Gwen he'd be fine and he was just tired. Arthur slipped off Merlin's shoes and tucked him in while Percy went back out to the car.

"I was jealous," Arthur whispered. Merlin shifted a little, getting comfortable in his sleep and blissfully unaware of Arthur's confession.


End file.
